Cinco años
by Vale.Chi
Summary: Habían sido cinco años de felicidad, pero también de dolor. Erza sabía valorar lo que tenía porque cuanto más costaba más se debía proteger, y el dolor solo te hace más fuerte, aunque no lo quieras así. Después de la muerte de Jerall, los motivos para derrumbarse habían sido grandes, pero era una tontería siquiera considerar rendirse.


¡Holaaaaa! Uff, no quiero ni pensar cuanto tiempo he estado fuera de FF, pero de pronto sentí la necesidad de escribir y BUM! aquí estamos. Y con nada más y nada menos que algo así como una historia paralela a "En brazos", mi otro fic de Fairy Tail.

Debo decir que este fic fue inspirado principalmente por RuzkyBoz y la linda imagen de su tumblr (post/51837286515). De verdad, esta mujer va a matarme pronto.

Así que, gracias Rboz, esto es principalmente para ti.

Disfruten y por favor, no me linchen y disfruten del angst.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y todooooos sus voluptuosos personajes le pertenecen a Mashima Hiro, por y para siempre. No trataré de adueñarme de su obra porque confío plenamente en que hará nuestros sueños fangirlisticos realidad~

* * *

Cinco años.

Habían transcurrido ya cinco años, y Erza todavía no podía creer que fuese tan feliz. Pero lo aceptaba, con los brazos abiertos y con toda la energía que se podía permitir. Que era mucha. Tenía que ser mucha.

Si bien dos pequeños corriendo por toda la casa durante gran parte del día y la noche le exigía casi toda su energía, siempre guardaba algo para sentirse feliz. Aún así, tenía que admitirse así misma que eran ellos la principal razón de su felicidad, la gran alegría que la invadía día a día desde hacía cinco años.

-Madre, mi hermano está dando de comer al gorrión su papilla de ciruela –escuchó en un gritito; Erza estaba limpiando su armadura, y de inmediato levantó la cabeza, alerta -¡Madre, el gorrión lo está picando!

Cuando Erza arribó al patio, donde los gorriones y las demás aves que sus hijos amaban se reunían en bebederos para acicalarse, se quedó justo en el umbral al contemplar a la niña, de tan solo 4 años, que ya estaba tratando de ahuyentar a la parvada que atacaba a su hermano pequeño. Ella agitaba las manos y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, protegiendo al pequeño con su propio cuerpo. Terminó por hacer volar a todas las aves y el patio se quedó por un momento con solo la respiración agitada de ambos niños.

-¡Se fueron! ¡Haz que vuelvan, haz que vuelvan! –gritó de pronto el pequeño de ojos marrones y cabello oscuro, con un toque azulado reflejado por los rayos del sol de media tarde. Tan solo un año menor a su hermana, pero con la mirada más vivaz y un temperamento que ya ponía a temblar a todo el gremio.

-¡Estaban picándote, eran malos!

-No lo eran, no, ¡haz que vuelvan!

Erza se recargó en el marco de la puerta y observó cómo su hija, que invariablemente había heredado sus propios ojos y el cabello del color del atardecer se encargaba de hacer entender a su hermano que no, no se le debía dar papilla de ciruela a las aves, y que sí, tenía que terminarse el que quedó en el tazón y que sí, sí quería de su papilla, porque estaba rica y porque la había hecho mamá.

La chiquilla formaba parte de la nueva generación en Fairy Tail, seguida por su propio hermano, el pequeño de Natsu y Lucy y muy pronto por el primogénito del Dragon Slayer de Hierro. El maestro le había dicho, aquella mañana de verano cuando la llevó al gremio por primera vez, que estaría destinada a grandes cosas, pero por sobre todo, sería una protectora, y Erza supo que aquella era la primera predicción real del Maestro.

-Es hora chicos, iremos al gremio.

-¡Pero, los pájaros!

-Madre, estuvimos en el gremio por la mañana, ¿no conseguiste una misión?

-Iremos al gremio, pero no buscando una misión. Tomen sus cosas, vamos.

Los dos pequeños, que apenas sobrepasaban las rodillas de su madre, desfilaron con renovado entusiasmo hasta sus habitaciones y cogieron cada uno su juguete preferido: una muñeca bastante maltrecha y un tirachinas que hasta el momento jamás había dado en el blanco.

A veces, cuando su hijo intentaba derribar pequeños objetivos que él mismo armaba y terminaba llorando por no haberlo logrado, Erza lloraba un poco con él, solo un poco, sin siquiera dejar que él lo notara, advirtiendo en la expresión dolorida de su hijo la misma que la del padre, extrañándolo con un dolor hueco en el pecho.

Pero le había prometido ser feliz.

-Romeo acaba de llegar de misión, ¿no quieren verle?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Erza tomó en brazos al pequeño y la manita de su hija de inmediato voló a buscar la suya. Dejaron el hogar y caminaron la distancia que les separaba del gremio; 20 minutos después atravesaban las altas puertas de entrada y la algarabía de un día más de misiones se hizo eco en el aire. Romeo, efectivamente, reía fuertemente desde la barra al lado de su padre, con la ropa aún polvorienta del reciente viaje.

-Vayan, anden.

No tuvo que decirles dos veces. En cuanto les dejó libres corrieron a abalanzarse sobre él.

Erza se dejó caer en la silla más próxima. Una bebida le fue pasada de inmediato, como era costumbre en el gremio, salida de cualquier lugar.

-¿Está todo bien?

La voz de Lucy no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Pasaba mucho tiempo en el gremio, siempre que no estuviera haciéndole compañía a Levy por su avanzado estado de gravidez o atendiendo su propia casa.

-Hola, Lucy.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

-Es hoy, ¿verdad?

-Sí. No quería estar en casa. Demasiado…

-Entiendo, no te preocupes –Sonrió de forma encantadora, y le contagió la mueca a la pelirroja –Hey, cualquiera diría que les das hierro a esos dos –dijo señalando los pequeños hermanos, que ahora estaban sentados en la barra, escuchando las historias de Romeo- maldita sea si no tengo razón y pronto estarán haciendo misiones por su cuenta. Ugh, de solo imaginarlo… que nervio.

Pero Erza no tenía nervios para nada. Ellos lo tenían. Tenían el espíritu de Fairy Tail, tenían el espíritu de ella y lo más importante, tenían el espíritu de su padre.

-Lo harán bien.

Lucy se removió ligeramente en su lugar, algo incómoda.

-Erza, yo…

-Está bien, Lucy. No hay nada que decir.

-Ojalá tuviésemos una tumba –Lucy se calló al instante- es decir…

-Los niños hicieron una en el patio trasero. Eso es… suficiente.

-El maestro estaría tan orgulloso.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, rodeadas por el más acogedor de los sonidos al que podrían estar expuestas en aquel momento: familia, amigos, compañeros.

-¡Oe, Lucy!

Natsu entró a gran velocidad con una criatura de cabeza dorada en los brazos. Se lo entregó a Lucy quien de inmediato sonrió y comenzó a comerse con la mirada al bebé. Natsu resopló un poco, limpiándose la frente dramáticamente y girándose a mirar a Erza.

-Ugh, que cara más fea tienes. A Jerall le hubiesen dado ganas de llorar –le dio una palmada sonora en la espalda- Happy pescó hoy tres peces. Él solo. Vamos, siempre hay algo por lo que vale la pena seguir. Los peces nos necesitan.

Sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, y salió disparado al tablón de misiones al identificar a Gray buscando ahí. El saludo no fue muy amable entre los dos.

-Tiene razón.

-De esas veces…

Las dos se echaron a reír. Erza se acercó a la barra y poco a poco, al notar su presencia que comenzaba a imponerse conforme se abría paso por el gremio, los demás fueron haciendo silencio.

-¡Hoy hay bebidas para todos! –anunció en voz alta, girándose para encarar a la silenciosa y pequeña multitud provocando seguidamente los vítores del gremio entero. Los barriles, tarros y copas comenzaron a fluir por todo el salón.

-¡Por el abuelo! –gritó Natsu, y un coro le siguió alegre.

-¡Por el Maestro! –las copas se alzaron en dirección a Laxus, quien les dirigió una mirada breve y sonrió por la comisura de la boca.

-¡Por Fairy Tail!

En un segundo el gremio era una fiesta total, con algunas sillas volando ya por los aires.

-Por Jellal.

Natsu levantó la copa hacia Erza, y esta vez él, Lucy y Gray brindaron a solas con ella. Levantaron los tarros y los chocaron alegremente.

-¡Madre, mira! Le he dado a esa botella, ¡le he dado!

Habían sido cinco años de felicidad, pero también de dolor. Erza sabía valorar lo que tenía porque cuanto más costaba más se debía proteger, y el dolor solo te hace más fuerte, aunque no lo quieras así. Después de la muerte de Jellal, los motivos para derrumbarse habían sido grandes, pero era una tontería siquiera considerar rendirse.

-Muy bien querido, tu padre estaría orgulloso.

Y ella lo estaba también. Lo estaba.

* * *

Bebés, bebés everywhere. Sip, AMO la idea del gremio con sus hijitos revoloteando por ahí, aunque no todos los hijitos tengan a sus padres con ellos D: ¡Lo siento! Siempre he tenido la teoría de que Erza y Jellal tendrían sus niños pero uno de los dos no estaría ahí para verlos crecer, y, bueno, ya vieron como resultó.

Además, ¡tenemos cameos! Otros miembros del gremio aparecen y otros solo se mencionan *sobs* Soy malvada y no hay nada que se pueda interponer en mi camino de hacerles la vida imposible en pos de una buena historia. Makarov, ya te extraño *sobs violently*

Dejé caer otras cosillas por ahí que espero que les guste, a mi ciertamente me encantó.

¡Que el shalala esté con ustedes!


End file.
